


Follow your Instincts

by MediocrityIsMyEnemy



Series: My mind ISN'T a steel trap. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mind Control, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Supernatural Elements, Thoughts vs Instinct, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocrityIsMyEnemy/pseuds/MediocrityIsMyEnemy
Summary: You know it's ironic? My name means Demon Hunter. And yet here I am.





	Follow your Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyooooo! This is my first work! Hope you like it. Feedback is awesome. Like this story. Read it. Please. Read it. I wanna be famous 😣!

Follow Your Instincts

 

Going to sleep without a dream, while not uncommon it is indeed unsettling the way that it feels as if you're simply being ripped from your own point in time only to serve later as future you pawn. I truly despise waking up, but this particular instance feels far more unpleasant and violating than waking has any right to be. Almost like someone is prying my consciousness from the cold clutches of sleep into the real world.

“So you're finally waking up, newbie.” came an almost seductive, childlike voice.

The sudden clear noise was enough to cause all of the blood in my body to briskly freeze. The voice had such a chilling, empty tone, it was as if I was dipped in a pool of liquid nitrogen and froze instantly. I stopped all nonessential bodily functions, hell even some stuff like breathing and my heartbeat were quiet...for a long time. I waited until I couldn't feel that unearthly empty anymore, but that moment never came. I waited for what felt like minutes, which then drifted into hours, though it was really only about 30 minutes. Still… that's far longer than any human should be capable of. At one point, I stopped caring about that eerie feeling and just wanted to see how long I could go without taking a breath. I mean at this point I could safely say that I was still-

“Hey, I know you can hear me, kid.”

Oh yeah. Creepy voice. Curiosity starting to get the better of me I started to open my eyes as slowly as humanly possible while trying to imagine what it would look like. I decided to imagine some kind of demon, just for fun. long hair, maybe extremely pale skin, red eyes, giant horns, hunched back, long nails, deformed face and exceedingly tall. So with that in mind for the first time in half an hour I took a deep breathe, steeled my nerves, and snapped my eyes open, and stood with speed that I later realized was impossible for any living creature to lift their head so quickly without obtaining whiplash and was promptly thrown 15 feet into the air for my trouble.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-” I scream flailing my arms for purchase on any surface nearby before reaching the apex of my climb...and stopped. I instantly began to take advantage of the loss of momentum and started to look around the room.

“Okay so…” I took a deep breath to steady myself, I don't know how but I thank whatever power may be for the distance between our levels of elevation. ”Pillars, banners, exuberant amount of purple and silver, black armored knights….lots of armored knights…. And they’re all looking at me. Hm. So I’m assuming royalty and that I'm not supposed to be here?”

“Well, you're half right. But make no mistake, you are more than welcome in your own queen’s castle.” Came that arctic level voice. I whipped my head towards the sound only to have my breath stolen from my non-breathing lungs. ”What good is a queen who denies her servants audience.”

………………………………………......................................................................................

I was right about two things:  
She had red eyes  
She was definitely a demon.

 

So let's be clear. Living in the century where anything is possible, dead people come back to life for family reunions and horses are just as fast as cars( which looking back was pretty strange). It was a common thought that supernatural beings existed; werewolves, zombies, witches, The whole nine yards. However, what was standing in front(below) me was not a bloody supernatural being. If the blood red eyes, purple robes, dagger life fangs peeking through her lips, and distinct presences of death and iron were anything to go on, It was a FUCKING MYTH! A vampire. A living BREATHING VAMPIRE! (ironically of course).

As our eyes locked and I looked closer at the childlike undead, I noticed the glint of silver above her head and saw...a Crown. My stomach was falling before, but now I felt it fall into the lowest pits of hell. I felt myself start to lose altitude, but I was too preoccupied with my general feeling of total despair to actually separate it from my overall emotions of impending doom. Because standing in front(BELOW) of me was not only the rarest species in existence but also one of the SIX KINGS OF HELL( rulers of the supernatural races). And just when I thought I couldn't get anymore damned I finished my apparently real descent from the air right into the lap of an amused, expecting equivalent of the devil. THUD! ”...” I lay perfectly still as if to fool her into thinking I don't exist in my current position. The silence stretched on beyond that of the realm of comfortability.

“Are you going to get off my lap and stand before me,” she boomed startling me in place ”or will you stay quivering on my lap like some stray dog?”

“HGH?!!” I attempted to speak before her voice washed over me but instead of freezing me solid again I felt myself moving with grace, not unlike that of a robot as my body worked to fulfill her wishes against my own. I finished standing with a sigh of relief only to shut my mouth at her command.

“Shut your mouth! I haven’t given you permission to speak.” the voice washed over me and it felt as my entire was being SUPPRESSED BY SOME UNSEEN FORCE, COMMAnding me to keep quiet. My back ramrod straight I began to attempt to struggle before my will to move dissipated instantly. This continued for however long it required her to march her gaze across my entire body, leaving me with a feeling of pure vulnerability under her unearthly gaze. Sweat poured freely from my pores soaking my clothes through and dripping onto the purple and silver embroidered floors. My humble black shirt and sweatpants are utterly inappropriate for the occasion. As her gaze finally me mine she said the magic words that moved me to my knees.

“Prostrate yourself,” she commanded and like before i- or rather my Body obeyed.

Head to the ground, hands beside it I looked up and said the word only known to the most enlightened individuals.

“Huh”

“Such insolence in you're tone,” she said.” speak to me with such a voice or word choice again and I’ll have you beheaded.”Her smirk staying glued to her face. The words felt more of a reminder of the ever-quiet guards than an actual threat.

“U-Um...I-I mean-”

“Speak up boy!”

My brain which was luckily in such a scattered shamble only obeyed, that or she was using mind con-

SPEAK BOY! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!!” She shouted loud enough to rattle the bones of the mightiest undead. Which goes without saying she scared me shitless.

EXCUSE ME, MA'AM!” I replied back needlessly loud.” MY NAME IS DAEMON, SON OF A HUMAN SHOPKEEP, AT YOUR SERVICE! MAY I ASK YOUR NAME??”

Ah, so you do have a tongue. Cease all of that shouting in my presence,” my body compiled yet again. And it seems visibly too due to the return of that godforsaken smirk. “ I am your Queen, the current Queen of Blood, The only living descent of Dracul Tepes, sun-slayer you'd do best to remember the name: Equilibrium.” Oh, Gods of the Circle No. “ The Queen of Balanced Scales of Hell.” NOT GOOD.

I must have let my emotions appear on my face again if her expression switching from one of pride to one of amusement was an indicator.  
‘  
“Oh come now my pup, You don't need to fear me. I’m on your side.” which looking back. Was the truest thing she said the entire encounter. “You are one of us now. No need to be so scared.”

…

“No. I’m no-”

Don’t kid yourself...Daemon. HA! Your name is perfect for you now. It fits the title.” she finished with an almost sympathetic sneer. However, I wasn't one for stupidity so I took her advice. And thought back. As a kid, everyone read about the vampire’s symptoms. So I simply applied the details as I went through a mental checklist. And realized something....my blood isn't pumping. Nor am I breathing. Nor do I feel the need to do so. So with something akin to defeat I remembered a detail that put the nail in my metaphorical coffin. Mind control. If she were telling the truth then she would only be able to control lower ranking vampires...such as...me. Bullocks. Shit. Bloody Hell! Or at this point heaven.

“ accepted and/or figured it out y-” I interrupted before her tone could get any more condescending.

“Yeah. Yeah.” I've read enough books to know where this was going so I steeled myself. Locked in my mind to stop the myriad of emotions that threatened to rise and :  
Get me killed.  
Make me cry in front of royalty.  
Which were both-if it wasn’t clear- unacceptable at the moment.

“God then. Let's make this easy.” she cooly replied. as she began to circle me almost ghost-like she asked me in an even tone.” do you want to serve me?”

I reply before she has a chance to impose her voice upon me again.” Not a snowball's chance in hell. I don't have anything against the supernatural, but I have a family to get back to. School to attend. A life to live. And you are the queen most known for keeping ALL the populations on a set level.”

“ But that balances my dear.” She continues to predate while speaking.” If one race gets the numbers to overpower the other then what will stop them from reverting back to their baser instincts? Becoming complacent? Running amok and ruining the civilization which the world has fought so hard to achieve. We can’t have that, Pup.”

“We?”

“Yes. The Vampires my dear, keep up. The reason we went into hiding was that i lead our-”

“Your,” I spoke rather rashly. So far she responds completely at random, thus resulting in my current course of action. Testing the waters.

Silence.

And then I felt her presence flare. The presence that once almost stagnated the room all of a sudden increased tenfold and changed from a simple suffocating wall of being to an area filled to the brim with murderous intent! Completely composed of the coldest wrath known to man, it was enough to cement my knees to the ground and even to my stomach had a hand not caught me by my hair. Her hand.

Listen well pup,” She seemingly teleported to my front when I felt my head cease its descent and her razor-sharp nails prod at my throat.” do NOT interrupt me again.”

When our eyes met again she peered into my very soul. _ **pedepsi**_ ’ Was the word she uttered before my soul was knocked unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a dark room that reminded me of a basement with no lights. And sitting in the center. Was a beast.

“Did she send you here?” It didn’t speak, instead of letting the words reverberate throughout my skull.

I wanted to reply. I couldn’t.

“Would you like to go back?” It asked. Its voice was like Equilibrium’s, but warm.

I forced my head to nod.

“Then allow me.” It reached out a red-gloved hand. I couldn’t think. I took it. Because I did what felt right.

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

I felt a repeat of the earlier waking, unpleasantly. Before greeting a bewildered, but fierce face belonging to the queen. She narrowed her eyes.

“What did you just do?” she asked.

“...” I remained silent for dramatic effect before attempting to stand of my own power. And like in the basement, I don't know what possessed me of it, but I simply did what was right. And to my surprise...found myself rising. I was halfway through struggling to stand before I saw an almost translucent hand. A red glove hand. And I heard it’s a warm whisper.

“Let me help,” it asked. And like the dream, I grabbed its hand with no hesitation. And found myself standing under the pressure of a god.

“......” For once the knights in the room actually took some form of action and at least turned their head to the direction of the queen, ready to assist

She stood shocked...for all of 10 seconds before that infuriating smirk returned. Full-force inf not stronger.” so it appears you're not thinking. Impressive. So much so that I have deemed you an important asset to the kingdom of blood, one that must be recruited. The moon’s handpicked vampires are always the strongest.”

“The moons what-” I panicked as thoughts started to overwhelm me. Causing me to lose my grip on the hand. Which further resulted in my returning to my fetal position of the royal grounds.

“Hahaha.” She added a knowing look with her facial expression. “Was making you think really the only thing necessary to remove the threat status from you.” She preened at the information,” don’t worry we have the best benefits around. I have an incentive. Bring it!” she barked into the air and as one, four guards left the hall all but blurs to my eyes.

“What are you talking about? Incentive? Sorry, but I’m a pacifist by nature. I don't balance scales.” I said very confidently for a floor-bound individual. Then a high pitched scream ripped through the relatively heavy air.

“PLEASE NO! LET ME GO! MOMMY! HELP” Came through clear as day. A familiar voice, I realized as dread slowly stepped into my bones. I’ve definitely heard that voice.

“IT’S SCARY HERE! IM SORRY MR. MONSTER! I WON’T BE BAD ANYMORE! PLEASE I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THE MEAN LADY!” said the young girly voice. Definitely a girl. If my heartbeat could beat I would have it would be pounding too loud for me to hear. The only pus to being dead. But as I averted my attention to my slaver, I saw something that returned my noticed the scariest cherry on top of the nightmare sundae. Equilibrium was smiling. That THING was smiling. And all illusions of power I had suddenly crumbled. When she looked at me.

“Want to know something? Daemon Venator?” She asked with a serene look about her as if she already won. Throwing out the last name that I never gave her, as if we were good friends.

”You have a lovely, hillside house.”

...no.

“A flourishing garden.”

No. Gods of the Circle, Please no.

“And your sister…” she pauses leaning down to my level to ensure that I hear. “ Has a Fear of the Dark.”

She finishes off her sentence with a snap of her fingers that put out the old Victorian style torchlights one by one. Starting near us going towards the door. Until… three things happened at once:  
The door opened  
I and my sister met eyes each equally filled with horror.  
The last light went out.  
I hear the word. _**Pedepsi**_ ’

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Back again?” The Beast warmly spoke.

I couldn’t. I was scared. I couldn’t focus on anything but protecting my sister.

“...”The beast stared at me. I stared back.

“Would you like to go back?” the Beast asked. The tone was like a spiritual lullaby. I nodded.

“Then allow me.” It Reached out a red-gloved hand. I took it. Without hesitation.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was back in the real world, this time without even looking I grabbed the red hand that felt more solid than last time. And moved with all the vampiric speed I could muster I speed towards the Queen of Blood...and stopped because held and nail point. Was my sister.

“Veronica!” I yell. Frantic to let her know that I am here to protect her.”Where are you?”

I hear soft whimpering. And a maniacal cackle. I locate both sounds originating from the same place. And freeze.

Don’t worry”I hear that devil speak, “I’m done here.”

I ask her to explain.

“Simple. You are too far gone. So goodbye Daemon.” and the presence is moving. I attempt to follow but two things grab my attention. The sharp scream of my sister as one of her bones is somehow snapped through the skin and the sudden aching in my chest. Then the woman speaks once more. “You will pay for turning you're back of you're queen. In blood. Boy.”

“FIGHT ME YOU BITCH!” I scream in frustration. I can’t take this pain. But I must help my younger sister I rationalize. Walking my way over to her crumbled form. Heavens above the blood is the first thing I touch. It's sickening. I lift my sister into my lap, hugging her close. When she speaks weakly

*sniff* “It hurts, Dae.” She mutters. Sobs begin to wrack her body.”I don’t want to die. Please don’t let me die.”

“I won”t. I promise.” I share her sorrows while feeling her legs, hoping to find and possibly deal-

Her legs. Are missing. Gone. Only when I confirm this, do I decide to weep alongside her.

“Big brother? Please save me.” She sobs into my collar, most likely unaware of the devastation that befell her body. Due to my lacking protection. “ I’ll be good I swear. I won’t steal candy before dinner! I’LL EAT MY VEGETABLES AND BRUSH MY TEETH BEFORE GOING TO BED, I’LL HELP CLEAN MY ROOM JUST PLEASE!!! Please. Please… I want to go home…”

“Ok.”

> My Mind and body are in such unimaginable pain. So much pain that I said in my mind: _**Pedepsi**_ ’

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Yes,,” The beast said. Looking at me.” But what is it I must do.”

I spoke. Without thinking. I spoke.

“Don’t let her die.” Were my only words.

The tiger rose. Higher. And higher until he was 8 feet tall. He opened his arms. With a wide sardonic smile on his face. Instinct. That was the Beast.

“Allow me.” He said. I walked into the trusted embrace.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The same horrible waking sensation. But only this time I wasn’t holding the hand of the beast. My thoughts. My emotions were back. And I looked around with numbness that wouldn’t leave my body. With a hole in my soul. For a moment. I let my feeling of betrayal sink into oblivion. As I looked for my sister…. I knew the outcome. And had no one to blame but myself. The puddle of blood, clothes, and bone bits wasn’t a coincidence. No. It is simply the outcome of following your instincts.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So if you liked it leave kudos and stuff. EMAIL ME FEEDBACK I WANNA MAKE THIS A SERIES BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANNA READ IT!


End file.
